3:10 To Yuma - Loss Of Innocence
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another Yuma one-shot! Between the lovely Dan and William. Has slash inside, but I'm sure you all know that by now... So, read at your own risk!


Another Dan X William story.

Slash between father and son. Deal with it or be gone because apparently this is all I can think of to write now and days. X.x

Anyway, inspired by three people. My best friend number one because without her craziness, I wouldn't be as into these two as I' am.

That aside, enjoy!

* * *

Dan sat back on the edge of his bed, after a hard day's work on the ranch.

He had come in to an empty house, yet again. Alice was God knows where with Mark. It was the same old scene. Dan has been dealing with the silence for nights now. He and Alice had another argument, over money. Over him. Over William.

She eventually stormed off and he, he went to his duties; without the help of his boy. Wherever the hell William was, he had no idea. The boy has been running off and staying gone for days at a time and although it frustrated Dan; he couldn't really blame the kid. Hell he felt like running away to start over some days. But he was taught to never quit or run. William wasn't either but that was another thing Dan couldn't hold against him.

The boy had a lot to deal with, and Dan wasn't going to make it worse. Unlike Alice, who when was there always bitched at his poor kid.

He knew why she done it. William was nearly a split image of himself and every time Alice looked at him, she seen Dan and therefore she took her anger out on William too...

The rancher sighed, as he tossed the shirt to the floor. A thing he normally wouldn't do but he was too exhausted to bother putting his clothing in the hamper.

He then bent down to untie the boots he wore.

However, he was interrupted when he heard the slam of the door in the living room.

"William?" He called.

The boy froze in his tracks, upon hearing his father's voice. "Yea pa?" He asked.

"Come in here for a minute." Dan instructed.

William gulped, waiting a moment or so before daring to move. What could his father want with him all of a sudden?

He pushed his thoughts aside, as he made his way into his father's room.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked, as the boy stood in the door way.

"Y-yes..." William answered, barely paying attention to the older's question. His focus was else were, and his thoughts were on the fact Dan was sitting there in the moonlight, shirtless.

William took in the details of the man's skin that glistened with sweat from the humid, warm air and the hard work Dan had done.

For the moment, William suddenly felt guilty. He wasn't there to help his father. That made the work all the more harder.

"I'm sorry I ran off." He forced his gaze away from the rough patch of skin were the man's scars were and back to meet Dan's eyes. Something else he had come to love about the man.

Those warm chocolate orbs could capture anyone. How Alice wasn't won over by just that alone, William would never know.

"I should've stayed and helped but ma kept yelling at me..." He trailed off.

"Son, it's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were safe is all." Dan replied gently.

William gave a sigh of relief.

"Where do you go anyway when you run off?" Dan questioned out of curiosity. "I might wanna join ya sometime." The man chuckled, going back to work on his boots.

William rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um... Just in the mountains. Bein' alone helps me think."

"On what?" Dan asked.

"About what's gonna happen between you and ma." William answered, suddenly feeling the nervousness rise within him.

Dan pulled the boots off before patting the empty space beside him.

William had a confused yet adorable expression on his face. He was clearly on sure on what he should do. Lately his father has been… Awfully easy on him and he didn't understand why. It was strange.

"Son, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Dan offered him a smile.

William gave a simple nod, taking a seat by Dan.

"Me and your ma's problems aren't yours. Okay? I know she tries to bring you into it but it's nothing a boy of your age should worry about." Dan stated.

"Are you gonna leave her?" William asked, barely glancing up at him... He hoped Dan would say yes.

"I don't know Will." Dan sighed.

"Do you think Mark will go with her?" The boy continued to pry.

"Probably. You know he's more fond of his mother… And you, will you leave with her..?" Dan questioned, looking over at his son. William was all he had left and if the boy left with her, it would simply just kill him inside.

"N-no!" William exclaimed suddenly before blushing. "'Course not pa. She don't want me... And I don't wanna go with her. All she does is fuss at me." William spoke, looking down. "I'm just trouble to her..." He muttered.

Dan frowned. He hated this... Hated how that woman's drama wasn't just bringing him down but William too... His sweet innocent William who was anything but trouble; in his eyes...

Truth be told, the only reason he would punish the boy for his doings was because of her. He never seen anything William done as wrong. He was just a boy, trying to discover the world and discover his path in it.

"Your ma just has issues is all son. She looks at you... And she sees me I reckon. She can't handle it or maybe she can't handle the reality that you don't side with her." Dan spoke gently, unable to take his eyes off of the boy.

"But I ain't you..." William simply replied.

"Nah... But you have a lot of me in you." Dan softly smiled down at the boy, who he knew was glancing his way off and on.

"Ain't no reason to be nervous with me." Dan assured.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.." William's frown grew, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with you." Dan stated, almost in a growl.

"Yes there is pa." William ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, what is it?" Dan asked, concerned. "Did something happen? Did you get hurt?" His mind went to the worst as he started to inspect the boy. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, I ain't!" William roared, jerking away from his father's exploring hands that were pulling his shirt back for any sign of harm.

"Alright." Dan let his hands fall back into his lap.

William took a deep breath, instantly regretting what he done. "I just have too much on my mind is all." He started again.

"Is it about Alice?" Dan asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes, she don't deserve you pa. She doesn't deserve for you to sit around and wait for things to get better between the two of you. Sometimes I wish.." William trailed off.

"What son?!" Dan growled, fed up. Not with William but talk of Alice.

"That, I don't know.. You could find someone else if you'd only move on!" William retorted, just as fierce.

"William, quitting is never the answer. No matter what trials you might face in life. You never quit. Someday you'll understand." Dan stated, having a harsh glare on his son.

"What if I said it's Ben Wade she's seein'?" William asked without thought.

Dan's eyes widened at that instant. "I thought I taught you better than to lie!" He shouted, taking a grip on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm not!" William growled, attempting to jerk away from him.

Dan's grip weakened. "S-she… A-and.. Wade.." He gave a shake of his head. "She wouldn't…"

"She did. I saw the two of 'em today, with Mark.. Passing through a route I take to the mountains. That's why she always left pa. She's going with Wade behind your back." William explained, calmly.

"I should've known.. By the way she looked at him I should've known.." Dan choked the words out, placing a hand over his mouth.

William noticed the trembling arm and the hard struggle Dan gave to fight his tears back. He almost felt bad for this. Almost.

"Pa, see? She's a li-" He was cut off.

"Go to bed." Dan ordered, hoping for once William would listen to him. He wanted to be alone. He was about to break and he really didn't wish for his son to see him finally fall apart.

"She used you! She's not worth it.. You ain't quitting by letting her go.. You can't quit on someone that's already given up." William stated, determined to get his father past this.

"Please, just leave me alone.. Please.." Dan's voice was low, and shattered.

William growled, jerking the man's hand away from his mouth and before Dan could speak, the boy's lips were pressed against his in a frustrated, energetic and yet nervous kiss.

Dan's eyes widened briefly. Then the tears came, falling like heavy rain. Dan was shaking, William could feel the harsh trembles of loathing and sorrow.

He gently eased away from the kiss; and slowly let his eyes meet Dan's once more. His hands came to wipe the tears from the rancher's hues. "It's okay to cry, but she's not worth your tears.." He muttered softly.

He regretted nothing. For so long he's wanted to do this. To show his father how he really felt. Tonight was his only chance, even if he had to fully break down Dan first before attempting to repair him again.

"Y-you shouldn't have d-done that… And you s-shouldn't see m-me like this.." Dan barely found his voice to speak. It was shaky, and he couldn't keep his emotions under control anymore. Not even long enough to focus on the fact his boy just kissed him.

"No, I needed to. For years now I've watched that woman tear you down and make you feel pity in yourself.. And the more I witnessed that, the more I hated her for it.." William moved his hands down to the man's chest, over the scars. "You need someone to show you what you're really worth again.. Someone to love you like you are and to see all you do.. I want to be that someone.." William stated, hopeful.

Dan reached up, wiping his own tears away this time. "Son, you can't.. It's wrong.. In so many ways."

"I don't care. To allow such a hateful woman to use you until there was nothing left for her was wrong.. She left you. But I'm here to stay because I need you, just as much as you need me." William replied sternly. He'd be damned before he let this man slip out of his grasp. That kiss sealed the deal for him.

"N-no… Yo-you looked at Wade the s-same way.." Dan took a deep breath, scooting back from the boy a bit.

"No I didn't! I promise you!" William scooted closer once more. "I.. Done that because I wanted your attention. I thought if I focused on him, you'd focus on me." He spoke truthfully.

Dan sighed deeply, trying to regain his breath. Ever since that day, ever since Charlie shot him, he's had problems with his breathing.

William watched him for a moment before bringing a hand up to gently stroke the man's cheek. "Pa, it's alright.. You have me here. I'm not leaving you.. I want to help you.. To make you feel the way you should." He gently nuzzled his face against the mans.

Dan took a moment, taking it into consideration. Could this boy really be his savior? The one who picked up the broken pieces of his heart and glue them all back together again? His own son.. The boy who use to come running to him and taking a seat in his lap; begging for a story at the innocent age of five..

But no, William was no longer five. He was no longer a child, no longer clueless on the world and no longer all that innocent.

He was a fine 16 year old boy, old enough to know what he wanted; who he wanted. Old enough to decide his own destiny.. Knowing the consequences. And Dan would be lying if he said the thought of him and his boy together didn't excite him.

Within a quick flash, Dan had an arm wrapped around the boy's waist and his lips pressed against William's.

That's all William needed to go full force.

Within seconds his tongue was invading Dan's mouth, entering a fight with his father's for control, as Dan's hands went to undo the boy's shirt. With the warmer weather, a jacket was no longer required. But Dan liked that. The more William showed the better. Some thick coat hid his frame too well..

Dan slipped the shirt off, leaving William's skin for him to explore.

The boy was perfection. His soft, unscarred skin made Dan shiver and groan as he ran his hands over the teenager's body.

William gave a moan, before pulling away from the kiss; a hard thing for him to do.

Dan nearly growled in protest. That was the best kiss he's yet to have. It was inexperienced but none the less, it was from William; it had his love put into it. It wasn't just some fake peck on the lips like Alice use to give. It was the real deal and he wanted more.

"I'm here to stay, if you want me to.." The boy trailed off, only inches away from Dan.

"Yes!" Dan exclaimed without thought before giving a low chuckle. "God knows I do son." He placed his hands on the boy's cheeks, bringing him in closer for another kiss.

William smiled against the older's lips, as he returned the kiss. "I'll try to be all you need.."

Dan gave a soft sigh, as he gently laid the boy back; lying next to him. "You don't have to try.. Angel." He ran his hand through the younger's hair, smiling. "You've been everything I need all along, it just took me a while to see that."

William returned his smile, as he scooted closer to the man. "Pa, you don't know how happy that makes me." He leaned up, kissing Dan softly.

Dan wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him closer as he attacked his son's mouth again. He enjoyed the sweet little kisses William gave but right now those innocent kisses wouldn't do.

William moaned deeply as his father's tongue led his in a playful fight again. If that wasn't enough to heat things up within this kid, the feel of his skin against Dan's did.

Dan caught on, and moved a hand down to the boy's crotch; grinding his hand against the bulge that had already started to rise.

That earned a gasp from his boy, and brung a low chuckle to escape Dan's throat.

This was going to be fun. Simply because it was William and for the fact it was with someone who was new to this.

Dan had already learnt all the tricks and trades with Alice, and knew her reactions when she of course gave into him in the past. He grew bored of that though, bored of her just like she with him. But tonight, he was given someone new, someone exciting, young.. Beautiful.. Someone he was falling in love with through all this lust and passion.

"T-take me.." William breathed deeply, his lips just now barely against Dan's. His hazel eyes were locked on the older's and it was clear to Dan that William definitely knew what he wanted.

"D-do you even know what you're saying?" Dan asked, a bit surprised. What did his son know about such things? About what he was even asking for.

"Oh come on now pa.. You know how bad the folks talk in town.. If ya listen well, you can learn a lot." William flashed him a devious smile.

Dan growled, a bit possessively. How he wished he could shield his kid from such fowl and disgusting creatures that didn't know what it meant to keep their mouths shut.

"You're too young yet.." Dan fought, he didn't plan to go all the way with William, not tonight.

"Please, I want this.." The boy softly spoke, before giving another sweet kiss to Dan's lips, as he moved against Dan's hand.

Right that moment, the rancher knew he couldn't say no.

Dan gave another growl, climbing on top of his boy. "Alright boy, you're old enough to know what you want. Let's see if you're old enough to handle when it's given to you." Dan's hands went to fondle with the boy's pants, all the while William was squirming under him, on edge to be free and to experience something new.

Dan undone the trousers quick and pulled them off swiftly with ease; given William's boots had been discarded earlier when he first entered the house. That was a new thing they started.

The teenager was completely exposed now. His slender frame was a sight for his father to take in and savor under the moonlight. Dan ached to touch him. And that was a sin he simply could not refuse.

Damn him to hell over and over again, he cared less. For this point in time, he had his angel; who was surely to take him to a heaven all of its own.

William moaned, the desire quickly rising within him as his father expertly ran his fingers along his body, finger nails just lightly grazing over his skin. Dan could've driven him wild with that alone.

"You're so beautiful." Dan said, once he finally did get his feel of the kid. He moved his hands down in between the boy's legs and as soon as he done so, William had gasped, expecting to be grabbed at least.

William knew that much.. With his own exploration, he knew. Yet, that would be no comparison. He never got off on his own, it was always just a bigger torture when he had his urges in the night.

However, now he was quickly feeling as if he would let go with just Dan caressing his inner thighs.

His father knew all too well what he was doing, with each time he'd just barely let his fingers brush against the heated and sensitive flesh of William's manhood. It was enough to get the boy clawing into the sheet underneath and to sink his teeth into his bottom lip. Dan was building him up only to drop it all at the last second.

The teasing brung a whimper out of him quick and that peeked Dan's curiosity and brung about a new wave of excitement to his own erection. And yet, Dan chuckled at his boy's impatience.

"Tonight is special my sweet William, let's not rush everything." He offered a smile to his already panting boy who seemed to be in a blissful agony.

"Mmgh.. Easy for you to say…" William groaned, dying for attention to his rock hard cock.

"Easy for me to say?" Dan asked amused. "If only you knew how stunning you look lying here naked.. It's taking all my might to not ravage you boy." Dan fought hard to keep his own groan of want back. He was desperate, so desperate for a good fuck. Yet, he didn't want this to just be all there was. He wanted them to bond. With William he didn't wish for it to just be sex and the taken of innocence. He wanted love to be made between them both.

"Well, pa, ravage away." The teen smirked, giving a lick over his lips. "We'll have our whole lives to learn about each other but tonight let's not worry, let's not think. Let's just do."

Dan took a deep breath, everything screaming at him to drop his pants and get down to business. He was just as painfully hard as his boy, William only made it worse with the way he urged Dan further into their act of sin.

William spread his legs further apart, in offer to his father.

Dan gave William one last look over and he was won. He couldn't deny his desire any longer.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees." He ordered as he made quick work of his trousers and undergarments. By time William had obeyed his orders, the rest of the man's clothing was thrown to the floor.

The rancher let a low groan escape him at just how eager William was and at how easily he was listening to him for once.

Dan grabbed hold of the boy's rear, squeezing firmly, bringing a moan out of his boy.

"Least your mother gave you one good trait of hers." Dan stated. William certainly didn't get this nice of an ass from him.

"Mm, no talkin' about ma.. It's just me and you now." William growled softly.

Dan had to smirk to himself at that. "You're damn right it is. Just you and me, no other woman and no other boy.." Dan trailed off for a moment. "And you best not forget it or else." He added, giving a playful slap across the younger's cheek.

"Oh, yes sir." William eagerly replied, smirking faintly to himself. How he enjoyed this new approach Dan was taking. "No one else.." William breathed deeply.

"Good boy." Dan praised, briefly running his fingers through William's hair, before gripping the locks tightly as he scooted closer towards William. He didn't give a warning before he entered the boy. He was aiming to go slow, but to William's discomfort, he gave a quick thrust; burying his manhood deep within the teen.

Dan moaned with satisfaction, not acknowledging William's whimper. However Dan did spare the boy any further pain at the moment. He took time to just simply savor the feel of his cock suddenly surrounded by warmth.

Never in his life has he felt so empowered, so turned on.. Alice could never bring him to this level.. William was definitely what he's needed.

"Mm, son, I should've done this sooner." The rancher spoke low, moving his free hand down to take hold of the boy's hip, before he started his slow movements into William.

William bit down on his bottom lip to keep his groan hidden, as his fingers clenched the sheet tightly. This wasn't like he expected it would be.. It felt weird, and it hurt.

Dan didn't stop however, despite the low whimpers he heard. He kept his pace slow, so William could get use to this.

"Just relax angel." Dan let the hand that was still entangled in Williams's hair stroke it gently.

William took a deep breath, attempting to follow his father's orders.

Dan helped his son by moving his hand away from William's hair, down to his cock finally.

William took in a sharp gasp, when Dan started to stroke him slow and firm. It felt good.. So good.

"Oh.. Pa, keep doin' that.. It's amazing.." The boy moaned softly, forgetting whatever pain Dan's thrusts brung him.

Dan listened, he never intended to stop though. He kept his hand at its current pace, however he sped up the movement of his hips. Judging by the boys moans, it wasn't to his discomfort anymore, so he went rougher.

"C-Christ!" William moaned deeply with sheer desire when he felt something inside him hit dead on by his father's cock. It was wonderful, it filled his whole body with pure pleasure.

"Mmfgh, that's exactly the reaction I'm looking for." Dan smirked faintly, moving into the teen faster and more viciously as he brung his strokes to a fast speed.

"God, yes, yes, yes" William couldn't keep the lust filled moans down. The feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed him, it was driving him crazy.

Dan said nothing, but rather let his own low moans leave his throat as he continued to slam into his kid and making sure to keep his strokes up.

"Fuck.. More.. Don't stop.." William ordered in a groan, as he arched his back slightly.

The curse word took Dan by surprise, causing him to slow down briefly. He felt like scolding the boy in instinct but after thought, he decided that hearing it right now was pretty hot.. He liked it.

"Believe me son, if it was possible; I would never stop." Dan chuckled slightly, before moving the hand that was on William's hip away, wrapping his arm around the boy's chest. He brung William up, to where the boy's back was now against him.

He kept his slow pace, but kept his thrusts deep as he began to kiss along the younger's neck.

William blushed lightly, tilting his head further to the opposite side, giving Dan better access.

Dan didn't hold back at the opportunity presented to him. He gently bit down on the teenager's skin, before sucking up his mark. He could care less who seen. They'd never know it was his. William was such a good liar and for once that would be useful.

"Mine." Dan spoke, licking over the mark he left behind.

"Mm, yes I 'am.." William moaned sweetly, before tilting his head up, his lips meeting Dan's.

Dan dragged the kiss on for a moment, before pulling back, kissing along William's jaw line, up to his ear, of which he nibbled gently on the lobe.

William's eyes rolled in pleasure, as Dan received a low whimper of delight from the boy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this.

Dan could sense the tension building in his son and himself as well. He was ready to let the pleasure consume him at any given moment.

"Let go." He whispered to the boy gently, as he stroked the younger's erection slow.

William groaned at the feel of Dan's warm breath against his skin, and at the fight he still put up against himself.

"William, stop fighting." Dan ordered, picking up the pace of his hand again as well as his thrusts.

William was brung to deep moans as the tension built. It wasn't long until he found himself screaming in sheer ecstasy as he released onto Dan's hand, and the bed.

Dan groaned loudly at the feel of his son tightening around his cock. That, and the fact he got William off pushed him over the edge.

He grunted the boy's name, as he buried his face into the younger's hair when he came hard into his son.

Minutes passed afterward, of Dan stealing kisses from the teen and chuckling in between deep breaths.

"I never thought my boy would be the one to bring me such a feeling.." Dan trailed off, nuzzling against William as he moved his hands to the boys waist. "For so long, all I've seen you as still was my baby.. I never wanted you to grow up.. And here I 'am, I'm the one that pushed you further into growing up." He sighed softly.

William leaned up, his eyes meeting Dan's. "I'm glad it was you…" He paused. "I love you."

Dan's heart skipped a beat. "Oh William.. It's been far too long since I've heard those words." He took a tighter grip on the boy, pulling him closer. "I love you too, so much.." He placed another deep kiss on the boy's lips. "So damn much."

William smiled against Dan's lips, returning his father's kiss. "I know pa."

Dan let his lips linger on William's for some time, then he pulled away, pulled out of his boy and laid down, bringing his son beside him.

"You should get some rest now darling. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Dan instructed, pulling William closer to him, and keeping his arms wrapped around William.

"Or we can just take a day off and explore each other more." William smiled to himself.

Dan chuckled. "We can't slack off." He stated, bringing a hand up to stroke William's hair.

William gave a low sigh. "Yes sir."

"Good boy." Dan rested his head against William's. "Besides, we always have the nights." He added with a light smile.

"Yes that's true." William replied gently.

"Now, get some sleep." The rancher ordered again.

William said nothing. However, he turned, now facing the man. He snuggled close, burying his head in the man's chest. "Goodnight pa."

"'Night son." Dan spoke, dropping all further conversation and allowing his boy to drift off. The rancher took a moment, to simply take in what it was like to have someone in his arms again, cuddled next to him. Then, he gave a light smile before he too allowed himself to nod off.

* * *

Longest one shot I EVER written, I do believe, haha.


End file.
